


Unexpected Encounters

by JacJac



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacJac/pseuds/JacJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock on the door and just outside is an old man wearing a strangely pointed hat. Gandalf? It doesn't seem possible but sometimes the whole world is impossible so you just have to take a step forward and go on an adventure. When you step outside your door there is no way of knowing what will happen to you or what kind of adventure may just consume your life...and everything you thought you once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it is short but after this chapter they get longer.

I woke up to apersistent knocking at my door. The knocking wasn’t the strange part it was the fact that no one had answered it yet. Growing up with two sisters, a brother, and both parents I was had been use to the fact that if someone had the chance to knock on the door more than twice something was wrong. I had hurried to pull my robe on before running down stairs to answer the door. That was when I got a good look out the window and saw that the sky was still dark. You see in England at that time of year the sun usually came up around six. Who was at the door before six?  
Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the residual sleep, I glanced out the window to see a large black shadow. I felt a shiver of apprehension run down my back, my hairs stand on end. I went to the door and looked out and saw something I never expected to see… ever.  
Standing there on the other side of my door was Gandalf.  
I blinked in disbelief, pinched myself and looked again.  
Yes, standing there was, Gandalf the White. I opened the door and that’s when the thought hit me. No wonder none of this makes sense, I’m dreaming. What a disappointment this was so exciting.  
“Come with me my child.” Gandalf said right after I opened the door.  
“What?!” was all I had time to say before I was pulled through the door into the light…


	2. Chapter One

I was pulled through the doorway where I saw a flash of white light and then I was suddenly standing in a forest. I saw Gandalf standing next to me before he walked over towards a large tree with a long white staff leaning against it. I was in a place I’ve read of many times, the heart of Fangorn Forest. It was like a dream come true to be in the place where Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli see Gandalf for the very first time since he fell in Moria. Then it hits me, I was in Middle Earth.  
I toke some time to study the things around me, from the worn brown rowan trees to the gently filtered green light from the leaves.   
That was when I noticed that I was no longer wearing my green robe and smiley pajamas, now I was wearing a pale green tunic and matching breeches that were quite baggy and seemed to be made from cotton like fabric. 

Before I knew it Gandalf was leading me at a swift pace through the trees. We soon arrived at a small meadow that seemed to be a perfect circle and Gandalf simply said, “Wait here.” My breathing rapidly sped up as I realized I would be here alone. He must have sensed my reaction because he immediately turned around to reassure me and said, “Do not fret you are safe as long as you stay in this meadow.” I know I should have been reassured but I was still a little paranoid. I usually am when I’m alone and my brother and sister make fun of me for it. What will they think when they wake up and I’m not there? 

And then I realized he had left while I was thinking, it was several minutes before Gandalf returned with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli trailing behind him. Legolas saw me and immediately raised his brow towards Gandalf with a questioning look in his eyes. It is something really surreal seeing characters you only ever imagined existed. They were not like those actors in the movies oh no they were how I had pictured them when I first read the books. 

These were the faces I could still remember; Aragorn had shoulder length dark brown hair and warm brown eyes with a spark of knowledge in them. He didn’t have the opposing height Gandalf had but he was still quite tall at what I would guess was five foot eleven inches. Legolas was very obviously an elf because he had very pointy ears that were shown off by the bleach blond braids that held his hair behind his head. His hair was probably half way down his back from what I guessed. He loomed over me at a height that I would assume was nearly six foot nine inches. Compared to my four foot ten inches he was a giant. I was surprised to see that even Gimli was taller than me. He could have been at least five foot two inches which was much taller that the height I would have guessed a dwarf would be. He had scarlet hair that hung a little longer than his shoulders. His beard was almost exactly the same length. I wondered if he did that on purpose. 

Gandalf then raised his hand and said, “There is no need, she is with me.” He then motioned to me and said, “Come here Essandora.”  
“Wait, how do you know my name?” I replied confused. I didn’t understand anything why was he at my house? How does he know my name? Why am I here?  
“All will be explained soon.” he replied easily. “Let me introduce you to my friends.”  
Pointing out each he said, “This is Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.”  
“I know.” My statement immediately startled all three of the men. I didn’t really think before I answered so I wasn’t sure if I should have said that.   
“How do you know me?” Said Aragorn and before I could reply Gandalf cut me off and said something that shocked everyone in the clearing, “Why she is the daughter of one of my dear friends.”  
“What?” I blurted out without thinking.  
“We were forced to hide you soon after your birth because if Saruman knew my friends had a daughter he surely would have used you against us so I hid you till all was safe.”  
“You think now is safe when the war is on your doorstep?” I replied.  
“I am afraid that no where is safe, my dear girl, and I needed you”  
“Why I’m just a normal seventeen year old girl?”  
“Your family is very powerful and much will be revealed soon that will change your life.”  
“I will not be some pawn in your game of dominance.”  
He replied before I got a chance to think. “You are my friend’s daughter and I wished not to use you but to help you because I knew that on the day you had lived eighteen winters you would no longer be safe because Saruman would be able to find you.”  
“But my birthday isn’t for a few more weeks.”   
“I knew that you would appear to Saruman when you had lived eighteen winters and I knew that your parent’s trusted me with your safety and would want me to make sure you were safe.”   
“Who are my parent’s, these friends you keep speaking of?”  
“That will all be revealed in due time.” Gandalf said.   
“You speak in riddles!”   
“And so it shall stay until the time is right.” He murmured under his breath. He then began leading us through the trees.


	3. Chapter Two

You know where the story goes after that. There is a journey through part of the forest and I have to tell you traveling through a forest in only a tunic and a pair of breeches is one of the worst things I have ever done in my life. I was freezing the entire time we were walking and I tripped a lot. I also realized on this journey that my allergies did come with me because I was almost non stop sneezing and my noose was running so much I was forced to wipe it on the hem of my shirt. We soon arrived at the edge of Fangorn Forest where as you know Gandalf called for the horses. But to my shock there were four horses that arrived. Shadowfax led them for he is of course the lord of all horses. Trailing him were the two horses from Rohan that Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had been riding before I met them. The horse at the back was the one I had not been expecting; it was a small palomino mare. Some how I felt I knew her, and I know she felt the same because she immediately came towards me and nuzzled my hand. At that small touch I knew that Gandalf spoke true when he had told me of my power over people because when she touched me I could tell she was completely at ease with my presence.

“I remember you but I don’t know why.” As soon as I said that all four of my companions looked at me and Gandalf’s face broke out into a large smile and he said, “So you remember Honeydew? I had a feeling you would.”  
I then questioned, “How could you know that I knew her?”   
His quick reply immediately made me feel very stupid. “Because of what you said I guessed what you were speaking of.”  
Then he simply stated. “But we have little time to delay we must ride out.”

It was while we were riding towards Rohan that Aragorn drew up beside me and asked a very simple question, “Who are you?”  
“Didn’t you hear what Gandalf was saying before?”  
“Yes, but you seemed as surprised as we were. So how do we know it’s true?” He asked intently.  
“I am not a spy and this is all new to me too.”  
“Who were you before?” Legolas added.   
It seemed so simple and a few hours earlier I could have responded in a heart beat but now my world was in turmoil so I simply replied, “I don’t know.”  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all gave me strange looks but Gandalf was too far in the front to have heard Aragorn’s question.   
Legolas was the first to respond, “How is that possible.”  
“I don’t know but yesterday I was a normal seventeen year old girl who lived in the real world and now I’m apparently the daughter of a wizard I use to read about and I’m travelling with some of my favorite fantasy characters.”  
Gimli simply grunted but Legolas replied to my statement.  
“We are in the real world and we are real people not just some characters.” Legolas insisted.   
“I don’t know anything anymore.” I said on the verge of tears. I was not usually one to cry but this day had been very strange and I was becoming very emotional.  
Aragorn was soon giving me a comforting smile and I could tell he was being sincere.   
He replied by saying, “I can tell Gandalf was right because you remind me of someone but I cannot tell who.”

We rode till nightfall then stopped to camp for the night. I huddled near the fire soon realizing that only wearing a thin tunic and breeches and sitting near a fire was still not very warm. The next thing I knew there was a silver cloak resting on my shoulders that had not been there before. I looked around to see who was there but Gimli was the only one near me and he was sleeping very deeply. I was pondering this when I realized that there was someone else, it was Aragorn. I decided that the only reason he could have snuck up behind me was because of his skills as a ranger. He silently handed me a small white bow that fit perfectly in my hand and a quiver of silver tipped arrows that he told me Legolas could teach me to use. Then I saw at my side there was also something there that I hadn’t expected, a small silver dagger attached to a braided silver rope belt. I quickly put it on. Then stared at Aragorn in confusion and asked, “Where did you get these?”  
“I always keep extra weapons on me at all times just to be safe and Gandalf used his magic to make them an appropriate size for you.”   
“Thank you Aragorn.”  
“I would not see you helpless.” He said before he left to speak with Gandalf.

Then I went to find Legolas with my small bow. I soon found him and he readily agreed to teach me. I knew I didn’t really need to be taught because my grandpa had taught me how to use a bow when I was fourteen but I hadn’t practiced in a while so I didn’t want to mention anything to Legolas. We went out a little ways from camp where he showed me how to hold the bow and how to draw the arrow back. When I finally aimed for the tree he pointed out I released and the arrow hit the center of the tree trunk. After a few more tries with the exact same outcome he had me try shooting from different places. Before long Legolas came over to me and said, “It appears you do not need to be taught how to use a bow your skill is already amazing. If you wish to learn how to use that dagger Aragorn may be able to help you for I have no more to teach you.”  
Aragorn immediately agreed to help and found that I could use the dagger or small sword a lot worse that the bow. In fact I couldn’t really use it at all and I had managed to cut myself a few times. I headed over towards the fire again and wished I had a bed, by the time I made it to the edge of the fire there was a small bed roll with a light grey blankets laying atop it. I would have to remember to thank Aragorn tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Three

The next day we reached Edoras as the sun reached its full height in the sky. Edoras looked like a single hill that sprang up into the middle of a vast plain. There was a wall of wood surrounding the hill and inclosing the city and as we neared the gate a single white figure could be seen standing on the hill top by a large golden building. This figure I knew was Éowyn. We entered through the gate and saw something none of us had been expecting, a hidden land where all the people were frightened and sad. The people looked underfed, miserable and afraid. I did not blame them. As we rode towards the top of the hill we drew many people’s gazes.  
As we climbed the steps towards the hall a small group of soldiers came out of the hall and stopped us dead in our tracks and said, “I can not allow you before Théoden, King so armed Gandalf Stormcrow… by order of Gríma Wormtongue.”   
Gandalf immediately motioned for us to hand our weapons over to the soldiers and I could tell by the looks on the soldiers faces that they had not expected me to have weapons. The only women of Middle-Earth who carried weapons were elves and they could easily see I was not an elf.   
When the leader of the soldiers asked for Gandalf's staff, he replied casually, “You would not part an old man from his walking stick.” The leader frowned but let us through. I nearly believed him when he said it.  
As we entered the hall, I was firstly taken aback by the rich surroundings and then by the number of people in the hall. The shadows of the hall were depressing compared to the bright white of outdoors, and it took a second for me to take everything in. Hostility and tension was in the air all along the very hall, and it did not escape my notice that a group of rough looking men were matching our advances. The aged stones of the floor and honeyed, rich colors of banners and carved wood looked miserable in this atmosphere.  
My gaze pushed past all this when I heard the sound of our steps echoing along the floor, catching sight of…well, a king who looked in all ways like a dried up apricot. Along side of him, a greasy, water-rat of a human being in dark robes murmured in his ear. I felt my flesh crawl as his pale eyes cast toward us. He looked very evil and pale, as if he had just recently crawled out from under a boulder.  
“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King.” Gandalf’s hearty voice, raised in octave, sounded about us. We all dropped back a few paces, allowing the wizard forward.  
“…He’s not welcome.” I heard Gríma murmur.   
A dry wheeze, like sandpaper, breathed past the lips of the tired-looking Théoden. “Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf…? Stormcrow?”  
“A just question, my liege.” Gríma purred. He then turned, slithering toward Gandalf much like a predator that sees its prey.   
“Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest!”  
“Be silent!” Gandalf snapped, iron in his tone, and “Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!” To make good on the promise that it was no mere idle threat, he raised his staff toward Gríma.  
“His staff!” He moaned shrilly, backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards, “I told you to take the wizard’s staff!”  
Then the tough looking band then leapt toward us, intent on bloodshed. Aragorn grabbed me, forcing me behind him in the wake of battle. Nervously, I stumbled back, knowing better than to argue. A fistfight broke out, the men hedged around me in order to protect me.  
More words were spoken, but I was finding it difficult to pay attention. Especially when all of a sudden someone grasped my hair. Reacting on instinct, I kicked out behind me, catching whoever it was in the groin. This caught Aragorn’s momentary stare, staring wide eyed at my actions before resuming skillfully executed movements. I nearly rolled my eyes.   
I then spun around quickly, thanking god that I was flexible enough to dodge and weave, if nothing else. I tripped another guy by kicking him in the back of the knee, skirting around him hurriedly.  
Noise tapered off, and everyone fell back. An eerie laugh, croaking from the back of what I doubted was Théoden’s throat, pierced through.  
“…You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!” As if provoked, Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. I squinted at my companions. Théoden was thrown back against the wood of his throne so that it groaned in cracking protest. His cry was drowned out by Gandalf, power dripping thickly in his words.  
“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.” A rustling sound, brushing fabric, made me turn. Éowyn had rushed in, taking in the scene, and launched herself toward her supposedly threatened uncle. However, Aragorn was quicker, holding her back as he whispered urgently.  
“…Wait.”  
“If I go. . . Théoden dies.” That voice…a chill ran through my blood. Reacting quickly, Gandalf moved his staff in a sharp gesture, causing Théoden to thwack painfully back against the chair once more.  
“You did not kill me, you will not kill him!” he grit out harshly.  
“Rohan is mine!”  
“Be gone!!”  
Théoden lunged at Gandalf. The   
The king slumped forward, weighted down from the broken, traumatic spell. Éowyn rushed forward to her uncle’s side, catching his shoulder in desperation. Théoden slowly raised his head, the years seeming to melt away. He now resembled less like an apricot, and more like the king that he might have been. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes, making me feel slightly more at ease.   
He looked now toward his niece, as if nothing else existed in the entire world, “I know your face.” He breathed quietly, “Éowyn… Éowyn…” Tears glittered within her eyes, and she wept in joy.  
“Gandalf…?” The wizard smiled, speaking pleasantly.  
“Breathe the free air again, my friend.” The hall almost looked brighter, and the soldiers looked awed at the change in their king.   
Théoden stood, his words full of regret and wondering, “Dark have been my dreams of late.” His hands trembled, and he looked to their betrayal of his perceived frailty.  
“Your fingers would remember their old strength better” Gandalf advised, “... if they grasped your sword.” One of his soldiers rushed forward with blade they were speaking of, offering it to his king with hope kindled in his face. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands, his will lending him the necessary strength. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly, as one might savor a beloved’s touch, and then drew it. His gaze could not be torn from the sword of his ancestors, the sword of Rohan.  
At least until his eyes fell to Gríma…


	5. Chapter Four

It was right before Théodred’s funeral when I finally met Éowyn. I had gone looking for Gandalf, because I wanted my weapons back and I needed to find a place to change and something to change in to. As I rounded the corner I nearly bumped into a tall beautiful woman with long wavy blond hair.   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” I said quickly. When I finally got a good look at her I saw that it was Éowyn. I recognized her immediately because of her blond hair that I had never heard of anyone in Middle Earth except elves having. She was easily six feet tall so I had to really tilt my head to look at her.   
“Do not worry. Wait, you look familiar do I know you?” She asked.  
“Well I don’t believe we have met but I am one of Gandalf’s companions.” I replied earnestly.   
“You must be mistaken for Gandalf has only male companions and you look to young to travel with them.”  
“I really am his companion and I’m nearly eighteen.” I am very use to people getting by age wrong. I have always assumed that it is because of my size. The worst time this happened was when my little sister was having her birthday party. One of her friend’s mom’s came over to me and said, “Oh, you must be the birthday girl.” My sister was turning ten and I was fourteen.  
“Well, I must go make sure with Gandalf there are lots of spies lurking near here. Sorry but after my uncle being put under a spell it is kind of hard to trust anyone. If you don’t mind could you please come with me?”  
We went over to Gandalf and before Éowyn could open her mouth Gandalf had started talking, “Essa, I’ve been looking for you. Here are your weapons and you need to change into something more suitable for a funeral. I’m sure Éowyn here could help you find something.”  
“So this is indeed your traveling partner?” Éowyn asked cautiously.   
“But of course.”  
Talking to me now she said, “Well then you can come with me and I will help find you something suitable to wear.”  
“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Gandalf said before winking at me. This surprised me because I wasn’t sure what it was supposed to mean.  
When we made it to her chambers she immediately demanded an explanation for Gandalf’ strange comment and why he winked at me, “What was that all about?”  
“I have absolutely no idea.” I explained quickly because I honestly wasn’t sure why he had said that.   
“Oh I see it is another of Gandalf’s riddles. We must ask him about that tomorrow.” she said. I sincerely hoped she forgot to ask because I had a feeling that I would not like Gandalf’s answer.   
She was then able to help me find a gown that would be suitable for her cousin’s funeral. It was a black empire waist dress with silver leaves embroidered on the bodice. It was a little too big because there wasn’t anyone nearly as small as me in Edoras. I was use to this because I had always had trouble finding clothes that fit me right. The look just made it seem more flowing and made me look taller so I was happy. When I asked about her relationship with her cousin she suddenly looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell she was just shocked and quite sad because I knew from the books that she had been quite close with her cousin and would miss him terribly. I gave her a timid smile but I could tell from her expression that she was too shocked to say anything. I quickly apologized for mentioning anything that would make her feel sad. The rest of the time we spent together we did not speak of what had happened but we soon became friends when she offered to do my hair. I readily excepted because I loved it when people did my hair. She tied it up in a neat bun that was some what like an old fashion school teacher hair do. It was very different from how I usually kept my hair down curling loosely around my shoulders. Not that I didn’t think it looked good and very appropriate for a funeral. 

We had a little while before the funeral so we just sat and talked for a while.  
“So how did you join Gandalf’s group in the first place?” Éowyn asked but I could see she was being careful to judge my reaction to make sure she didn’t ask a question I wasn’t willing to answer.  
I quickly answered, “He came to my house to get me.” It was true but I had left out facts like that I had been in an utterly different world.


	6. Chapter Five

Not long after the funeral a small girl and her brother appeared. The girl appeared to be about six and her brother looked about ten or eleven. Their village had been pillaged and burned by the hill folk who claim allegiance to Sauroman. Their mother had told them to ride here and warn someone that other villages may have been attacked. She kept asking for her mother who she said told her she would see them there. 

Gandalf spoke to Théoden of what he should do with this new information. Gandalf and Aragorn both recommended a full out war. Théoden did not like this idea because he did not want to bring further hurt to his people. He decided that instead he would take his people to the refuge of Helms Deep in the mountains.

It was early the next morning when Gandalf announced that he would be leaving to find the Riders of Rohan who had been banished while Théoden’s mind was controlled by Saruman. He had a feeling that with the help of them we would have a greater chance of winning the war. It was a sad parting. I may have only known Gandalf for a little under a week but I felt truly connected to him now that I knew the real Gandalf and more about him than just what I had read in the books. I had realized since meeting him that they had left out a lot of information about his life in the books. I couldn’t wait till we would be able to meet again.   
I had begun spending most of my time with Éowyn so we were now close friends and I was able to witness one of my favorite scenes in the Lord of the Rings. I saw the first time Aragorn saw Brego. The day that Gandalf left was the same one that Aragorn met Brego. I could tell from the first instance that his connection with Brego could be compared to my feelings for Honeydew or of Gandalf’s feelings for Shadowfax. When he told Éowyn to set Brego free I was shocked because I had simply assumed that he would take Brego as his own horse.   
Éowyn and I had spent almost all of our time together since I had met her. There were several reasons for this such as the fact that she was the only girl I knew here but more importantly we had so much in common. We both could fight and we would often spend a lot of time fencing and challenging each other to little contests. We also spent a lot of time talking about things that didn’t really matter but we always had fun. We would explore outside of the hall and race around like small children. This was really fun because I had never really gotten along well with my sisters so this was all pretty new. But I loved spending time with her and it seemed almost like we were meant to be sisters. We obviously looked nothing alike because she was tall, blond and fit while I was short, petite and have dark brown hair. From looking at us you would think we were completely different but we had very similar personalities.


	7. Chapter Six

It was the next day that we started out for Helms Deep. It would be a long trek across the plains so I decided to let someone less able to walk the long distance ride Honeydew. It ended up being an old man who had been wounded by an orc when he was younger and now had trouble with his left leg. His name was Arthur. This was a very normal name from our world as you will know but here it was very unusual. He was very kind and spent a long time telling me about his son and daughter in law and their three year olds on whom he loved every bit as much as a grandfather should. They lived in Bree which I knew was very far away so he didn’t get to see them very much. We spent a lot of time talking and joking around because I had no one else to talk to. Éowyn had to ride by her uncle because of her status or something that we thought was absolutely ridiculous. I didn’t really mind because I knew she didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

We had been traveling for a day and half and should be reaching Helms Deeps in a few hours. I was now riding with near Aragorn and the king because the king thought I shouldn’t be left with the peasants. I never really thought he would be one of those people who was so obsessed with everyone acting their status and such but I didn’t have the nerve to turn him down. I felt really bad about leaving Arthur back behind but he had assured me that it was no problem and quickly struck up a conversation with another man. I still felt bad for leaving him behind but I kept reminding myself that it could have been much worse, I could have just left without even saying anything.  
“It is true you don’t see many dwarf women. It is because we are so alike in speech and appearance that rumors have spread that there are no dwarf women and dwarves just sprout from the ground!” said Gimli as he talked with Éowyn.   
Éowyn looked back at Aragorn and he motioned with his hands and whispered to her. “It’s the beards,” he said with a smile making Éowyn giggle and turn her attention back ahead of her.   
While Gimli was talking with Éowyn, Gimli’s horse decided to sprint of ahead and knocked Gimli from the ground causing him to fall hard on his butt. Everyone laughed once they realized that he was alright and Éowyn ran to his side to help him up. Éowyn looked back at the king, Aragorn and I smiling.  
“It is good to see my niece laugh again. It has been some time since I have seen her smile,” the king said to Aragorn who nodded. After a little while longer I heard something in the distance, and I saw Aragon’s eyes shot ahead.  
“Aragorn,” I said quietly. He turned to me and looked questioningly.  
“There is…” I began but was cut off when a scream was heard. I looked in the direction and Aragorn ran over to see what was happening.   
I heard Legolas shout to Aragorn. “A scout!” Legolas screamed and my heart began to pound. We’re being attacked! I paused to collect myself for a moment when it hit me. Orcs! We’re being attacked by the orcs on those hyena things! I watched as Aragorn mounted his horse and Gimli was getting up onto his horse. Aragorn turned and looked at me.   
“Essa go with Lady Éowyn. Help lead the people onto Helms Deep!” Aragorn shouted and turned his horse to run ahead. I had wanted to protest but he was already too far ahead for him to hear me even if I was shouting.  
Éowyn and I spent the rest of the trip worrying for our friends. We were only at Helms Deep before the men began to return. Once they reached the fortress, Éowyn and I ran down to them to welcome the few soldiers that returned. We scanned over them, and I saw there were tears in Éowyn’s eyes.  
“So few… So few of you have returned,” she said her voice shaky. Théoden looked at her as he dismounted. I could see the sorrow in his eyes and knew something was wrong.  
“We fought and have paid for it with many lives,” he said as he helped a soldier dismount. He turned from her and made his way up the stairs. Legolas helped Gimli off of their horse and Gimli walked over to Éowyn.   
“Maladies,” he said and Éowyn and I looked at him, Éowyn’s tears threatening to fall.   
“Lord Aragorn, where is he?” she asked. Gimli fought back tears and sighed.   
“He fell.” Gimli walked away and the tears finally fell from her eyes. I was forced to leave so that no one would witness my tears falling. I couldn’t believe I had forgotten something like this. I didn’t remember Aragorn dieing. If I had remembered I could have warned him and he never would have left. I should have known this was going to happen. But then a thought hit me in the movie and book he would later return but I didn’t dare to hope and risk jinxing it. I didn’t know how much my presence here would affect the events soon to occur. 

We had been handing out food and blankets when Legolas came to us and asked where he could find Gimli. He left but soon came back and quickly made his way to the patio where he spoke with Éowyn and I. When Aragorn came walking his way a cheerful smile graced his face and I could tell he was overjoyed to have his friend back. He blocked Aragorn’s path and when Aragorn saw him he smiled.   
“Le abdollen. (You’re late)” He looked over Aragorn and glanced back at his face. “You look terrible.” Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. Legolas did the same. Aragorn made to leave him when Legolas stopped him. Aragorn looked at him and questioned him with his eyes. Legolas held out the Evenstar and Aragorn’s eyes went wide. He took it from Legolas and smiled.  
“Hannon le. (Thank you)” Aragorn said with a smile. Both man and elf were unaware of the woman watching them with happy eyes as they turned and walked back into the hall to speak with Theoden. Éowyn and I watched as both Aragorn and Legolas entered the hall and smiled. Legolas paused a moment and Aragorn looked at him.  
“What is wrong?”  
“How did you get back alive?” Legolas asked.  
“A horse by the name of Brego came to my rescue.” Aragorn answered.  
“Is that not the horse from Rohan.” Legolas questioned.  
“It is indeed.” Aragorn responded before going into the hall.


	8. Chapter Seven

“What’s happening?” I asked Aragorn the instant he came out of the hall.  
He quickly replied, “Ten thousand Uraki have left Isengard and are planning to march on Helms Deep. They will be here before the night is out.”  
I let out a loud gasp but quickly continued, “What will we do?”  
“All the women and children will go into the caves and the men will stand and fight.” Aragorn said this and I could tell he was trying to get me to stay in the caves with the women and children. I knew the instant he said that that no matter what he said I would stand and fight. I would not behave like a coward and stay in the caves to wait out the fight.  
I quickly told him, “I will not be left here while all the people I know and love go into battle. I will not sit here worrying that one of you might not return.”  
“Éowyn will be with you in the caves, and I know you have grown very close so you will not feel alone.” He replied easily and I could tell from his voice that he thought he would be able to persuade me to stay in the caves.  
“I can tell you haven’t spoken to Éowyn because there is no way she will sit down there while all of you fight.” I replied with a hint of venom in my voice.  
“She will if I tell her to.” I was immediately outraged that he thought he had that much power over Éowyn and her decisions.  
“What power do you have that she will do as you request?”  
“She will not want to argue with me, that is all.” He replied effortlessly.  
“I shall go speak to her and don’t be surprised if you see us out there!” and with that I stormed off to find Éowyn. 

I searched everywhere for her and when at last I saw her sitting on a stool in the room we were to share. She was crying and I knew at once she had spoken to Aragorn.  
“Éowyn we must be strong and prove to them that we can do it. Prove that we could fight and win.”  
“Both my uncle and Aragorn told me I was to go to the caves with the women and children. But that is not why I am crying I have just made a fool of myself in front of Aragorn and I do not know what I will do.” She whispered to me.  
“I know I was told the same but we will fight! Do not worry about Aragorn he will forgive you of what ever you have done but now we need to hurry and prepare for war. Do you have your sword?” I quickly asked. She immediately looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she looked at me with determination in her eyes.  
“Yes, do you have your bow and dagger?” she questioned.   
“Yes, let’s go we will fight tonight.”  
With that we left to prepare for our first battle. Of which I did not know the results. For memories of the books were starting to leave me and I knew I could no longer trust in what I believed.


	9. Chapter Eight

A horn could be heard in the distance and a shiver ran down my spine. Then I remembered the elves. It’s the elves coming not the orcs. The elves have come to help. I ran out to see them and saw Legolas and Aragorn speaking to them. There was a crowd of elves that all looked identical compared to our very mismatched group. They all wore long blue cloaks and carried elfish bows.   
The leader then began to speak, “We are proud to fight alongside men once more.” I could see Legolas standing behind him agreeing with his every word.

Not long after that the all of the men and elves were lined up on the walls of the keep to wait for the orcs. Éowyn and I were among the men but we had been disguised as men for we knew they would force us to go to the caves if they knew we were women. The fear could be seen in everyone’s eyes but there was also hope. Hope that we would win and that not everyone would die. Hope that your loved ones would see you later. This hope was only a slight wisp but some people were hanging onto that wisp with all their might. 

It was a dark foggy night and it was hard to see the figures coming towards us. All I could see was a red haze on the horizon. This light I assumed was coming from their torches. But then I caught a glance of them and my blood froze in my veins. The orcs in the movies were nothing to seeing the real thing. The real thing was about a thousand times worse. They were hideous beasts that could in no way be compared to men. They were hunched over and had a slimy grey skin pulled tight over their backs. There faces were horrible to look at because they didn’t have noses or eyes. There eyes were simply sunken holes in their heads and their mouths looked like some one had gotten a knife to cut it and it had healed in raged edges. The flashes of lightning only seemed to make it worse by emphasizing their sunken eyes. There eyes looked like they were missing and simply bloody holes that leaked grey goop. 

Aragorn and the elf leader yelled out along the line and people prepared their bows. I was one of these people. We saw the orcs stop fifty feet before the wall and begin to yell and stomp their feet. Many of the men were there with their bows strung and their hands were shaking when all of a sudden one man let out his arrow before it was time and brought down a single orc. Yells of outrage could be heard coming from the orcs. I was sure that the people in the caves below would have to have heard them. The orcs were chanting while they began to come at us. I tried to stay calm but it is one thing to watch this in a movie but to actually be fighting in a battle is by far the most terrifying thing you have ever had to do. Aragorn yelled and everyone including me released their arrows upon the orcs. We stopped some but they were coming too quickly. They were nearly at the base of the wall. Then we shot again…and again. I soon lost count but before I knew it I was down to a few arrows that I decided to save and the orcs were climbing ladders that they had leaned against the side of the wall. I knew that we were about to be attacked head on. I then saw one face beginning to rise over the edge of the wall and I prepared to fight.

They came over the wall in a wave and instantly there was metal ringing as men elves and orcs fought for their lives. I saw all of the death and destruction around me and for a moment I was swept up in it all and forgot to think. When I came to I saw that Éowyn had been fighting the orcs around us while I stood there doing nothing. I knew I couldn’t let that happen again because it could cause me to lose my life. That was when I saw him a single orc was coming at Éowyn’s back and was about to strike. He never succeeded to attack her because I was able to stab him with my sword before he got too close to Éowyn. Then I realized I had killed a man. Well he may not have been a real man but I was still horrified. I never thought I would have the ability to actually kill something. But I was not able to ponder this long because there were orcs every where. I then rushed back into the fighting and stopped thinking and just fought. I cannot remember now how many I killed and I am glad for that was something I would like to forget forever. I turned savage for a while and killed mercilessly. I saw so many die both friend and foe. Their bodies lying along the wall like discarded pebbles. I never like stepping on dead people not tombs on the floors of churches or of body littered paths but here I had no choice. I fought to find Éowyn be cause we had agreed at the beginning to stay together to protect each other’s backs but during the second rush of orcs I had lost her. I began to look everywhere for her from the lowest staircase to the highest tower. But my attention was quickly caught as I saw several orcs hauling a large spiky ball. At first I could not tell what it was and I couldn’t remember anything of this sort from the book or movie. Then I remembered what it was and I glanced back towards the bottom of the wall.

I saw it, the bomb. Then it hit me what I had forgotten. I had known earlier that I was forgetting something but now it all came back to me. They had blown up a bit of the wall. That was how they got into the keep. They blew up the part of the wall by the drain. That was when I saw Éowyn fighting just feet above the drain. I was fighting my way over to her when I heard Aragorn shouting to Legolas, “Bring him down.” I looked down to see a tall orc running towards the drain carrying a flaming torch.

I warned Éowyn to get off of the part of the wall I knew would be gone soon and began shooting my last arrows at the orc that was running towards the drain carrying a torch. That was when it hit me he knew he would die anyway so our arrows would not change anything. But that was when I realized that I would be too late any way. I caught a glance of him as he threw himself into the drain along with the torch. I then heard a loud boom and I saw rocks of various sizes flying through the sky. Then I felt a sudden burst of pain upon my head and the last thing I saw was a glimpse of Éowyn running towards me and I lost consciousness and fell into the darkness…


	10. Chapter Nine

When I woke up I was lying on a small cot next to a fire. The room I was in seemed very unfamiliar. But the face staring down at me was one I would recognize anywhere. It was Éowyn.   
“What happened?” I asked eagerly.  
“Well, when the wall exploded a flying rock knocked you unconscious but I was able to get to you in time. Then I hurried up to the hall where I brought you in. They assumed we were both men so they asked your name and I told them you were Essen. It was the closest thing to your name I could think of on the spot. So I brought you in and layed you down and they put some ointment on your head and told me it could be a few hours before you would wake up. That was about the time that the orcs broke into the hold and we all retreated back to the hall. We defended it for a while but then when it looked like all hope was lost Aragorn and the king decided to ride out. When they had just reached the bottom Gandalf came. My brother Eomer was with him and all of his men. They rode down and met the orcs and then when most of them were dead they began to flee but where they had come from before was a wall of trees. They ran into the trees and then a loud moaning and lots of yelling could be heard. Within an hour the forest was gone leaving no sign that they had ever been there. It was one of the strangest things I have ever seen.”  
“What about all of our friends? Are they all okay?” I quickly questioned.   
“Everyone is a little worse for the wear but no one died or was seriously injured.” She replied calmly.

I knew as soon as I saw our friends that they didn’t know we had fought because when we went into the room Gimli asked, “So how was it in the caves were you very scared?”  
I decided the best thing to do was be honest so I said, “I wasn’t in the caves I was fighting not thirty feet from you at the beginning of the battle.”  
I could see the astonishment in everyone’s eyes except Aragorn’s and instantly regretted my decision for honesty when Legolas looked at me and said, “What!”  
“I wasn’t just going to let you all fight while I sat in a cave wondering who was going to die.” I said feeling my anger starting to rise.  
Legolas then spoke again but he was speaking to Aragorn now, “Did you know of this?”  
“Yes, I tried to persuade her to stay in the caves with Éowyn but I knew deep inside of me that she wouldn’t listen to me.”  
After his statement Éowyn stood up and said, “I too fought in the battle!”   
Right as she said this Théoden walked in and looked at her with a spark of anger in his eyes and said, “WHAT?”  
I thought that Éowyn was going to lose her courage but I should have known she would surprise me when she said, “Yes, I fought in the battle and I am not ashamed of it and neither should Essa be. What we did was courageous and I’m proud of Essa and myself. “Do not think so little of me I am very proud of what I did and I would do it again in an instant but the next time I might watch out for flying bits of rock more.” The minute the words left my mouth I regretted it. I should have left the fact that I was knocked unconscious out.   
I was instantly met with four very confused faces and Éowyn’s face that looked at me and I could tell she was very surprised. She probably thought that we would leave that part of the story out.  
Legolas was once again the first to speak and his voice was less kind this time, “WHAT?”  
“Well I was kind of hit over the head with a bit of flying debris when the wall exploded.” I said leaving out the fact that I had been knocked unconscious.   
Aragorn’s next words left me speechless, “Next time you will have to be more careful.”  
“I don’t think there will be a next time.” Gimli said quickly.  
“There will be many more battles before we can expect the war to end.” Théoden replied to Gimli’s comment.   
“I have no doubt that there will be more battles but you will be in no more.” He said looking directly at me.  
“I think that no matter what you say you will not be able to keep her from fighting.” Aragorn said promptly.  
“Could you please stop talking as if I was not here!” I demanded and drew their attention back to me.  
“I know this is one argument you will all lose for I can see a spark of determination in Essa’s eyes and she will not change her mind easily.” Gandalf said calmly and I realized for the first time that he had been sitting in the corner of the room the entire time we had been talking. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him. “I have missed you so much, Gandalf!” I whispered into his beard while still embracing him.  
“I know, child. I have missed you too.” And I could hear the sincerity in his voice as he whispered this so that only I could hear him.


	11. Chapter Ten

I had decided that I would accompany everyone to Isengaurd. It was actually quite far which I hadn’t been expecting. We traveled across the worn grassy plains of Rohan and followed the long flowing river through the hills and then we hit Fangorn it seemed more depressing that the last time I had been there.  
“It seems different doesn’t it?” Gandalf said when he saw me looking over the dark trees.  
“How can it seem so different it hasn’t even been a month since I was last here?” I asked confused.  
“The forest changes from day to day but this part has seen much sorrow. It has seen trees torn from the ground and burned.” He told me in a slightly ominous voice.   
“The forest looks evil in a way!”   
“The trees are filled with much anger.” Legolas whispered.   
“But we are friends!” Said Gimli as if he was speaking to the trees.  
It was Théoden who spoke next, “We must be going we need to reach Isengaurd by mid day.”  
“Yes we have tarried here too long.” Gandalf said.

The sun was just reaching it’s full height in the sky when we arrived at Isengaurd. When we came upon a broken wall we saw that two familiar figures were sitting on top of it. It was Merry and Pippin.  
“Welcome, my lords, to Isengaurd!” Merry exclaimed and when he saw me his smile grew more timid. Everyone but Gandalf laughed at their antics and Gimli grumbled.  
“You young rascals!” Gimli exclaimed. “A merry hunt you lead us on, and here we find you feasting and smoking!” We all smiled at that. Pippin took a bite of meat and smiled.  
“We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying some well earned comforts,” Pippin said. He paused and smiled. “The salted pork is particularly good.” Gimli smiled.  
“Salted pork?” Gimli asked and I couldn’t help but laugh so I did it quietly. Then I heard Gandalf sigh.  
“Hobbits,” Gandalf muttered under his breath.

 

“Essa,” Gandalf said in a stern tone as if he already knew that I would object to his next words, “You must stay here with Merry and Pippin while I go deal with the filth that is Sauraman.”  
Before I could even open my mouth Pippin began speaking rapidly in an outraged tone, “What?! You can not leave us here with some girl while you go and do all of the exciting stuff!”  
“This matter is not up for discussion Peregrine Took! You will do as you are told!” said Gandalf in such a tone that no one wanted to say anything after that.   
Pippin then proceeded to mumble something under his breath and then sit back down on the wall. Gandalf then left with Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Théoden close at his tail.  
As soon as they were gone I turned towards Pippin with a fierce scowl on my face and began, “I may be a girl but that gives you no right to be rude or insinuate that I am any different from you!”  
I could see out of the corner of my eye that Merry was on the verge of laughing at the face Pippin pulled after my little outburst. After that the mood on the wall was quite different but I could still tell that Merry and Pippin were still unsure of how they should act around me. I decided to let them take their time and began to walk towards the waterfall. In both the books and the movies they never really had talked about the landscape around Isengaurd. They mainly focused on the fact that Pippin picked up the orb that had belonged to Sauraman.  
That was when I realized that if Pippin never looked at it the first time he wouldn’t have felt the need to look at it again and then they would never have figured out that Sauron was planning on attacking Gondor. If they didn’t know about that then Gandalf never would have gone to Gondor and a lot more people would have died because the riders of Rohan would not have come. This all went through my head in a matter of seconds and I realized what I must do as soon as it had. I had to get Pippin to see the orb! All of a sudden I heard Merry and Pippin behind me and I realized that this was probably going to be my only chance and I turned to face them.  
“Pippin, I know that you don’t really know me but I really need you to do me a favor. Could you do that for me?” I asked as soon as I was close enough to them.  
“What is it you want me to do?” he asked hesitantly.  
“All I need you to do is go to Gandalf and tell him there is something important I have to tell him! Be careful as you walk through the water and watch were you are stepping so you don’t trip!” as I told him this I realized that if he knew what I was really trying to make him do he would probably never forgive me.  
“If it means I can be part of what’s happening of course I’ll go!” He said quickly before running off.  
Merry then turned to me and gave me a strange look before saying, “I’m not sure what you are trying to do but I think that it is probably for a good reason.”  
I smiled thinking that there was perhaps a chance that I would be able to earn both of their trusts in time.


	12. Chapter Eleven

It wasn’t long before we left Isenguard and we were ridding swiftly back towards Edoras. When we arrived I was soon whisked away by Éowyn.  
“We must prepare for the celebration of victory.”  
“Do I have to change I can just wear this?” I said gesturing at the travel clothes I was still wearing.  
“Of course not! This is a party of sorts and you must impress all of the handsome young soldiers!” She said with a smile and I could tell she was trying to repress laughter.  
“What? I don’t really want to meet any guys!”  
“I know but I promised myself that I wouldn’t let you go out there in just your travel clothes.” And with that she was not excepting any argument and quickly brought out a pale green dress with some simple silver beading on the bodice that looked like vines and leaves. I put it on and was surprised to find that it actually fit me fairly well.  
“Where did you get this?” I asked Éowyn cautiously.  
“It was mine when I was your age.”

 

“Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!” Théoden said as he stood before the assembled people of Edoras.  
“Hail” yelled everyone in attendance of the hall before drinking from their Tankards of ale. Soon everyone dispersed through out the room taking part in everything from drinking to dancing to singing drinking songs like Merry and Pippin. I looked across the room to see Éowyn hand Aragorn a cup filled with wine. She was wearing a simple light blue gown that was very similar to the green one I was wearing but was her size and had more beading that was along the hem of her dress and the sleeves. It was kind of sad in a way to see how she looked at him and knowing that she could never be with him because of Arwen. I then saw Théoden approach her and I knew from the sad look in both of their eyes that they were discussing Aragorn and the battle at Helms Deep.  
I would not let my spirits get down thinking of things that had not yet happened so I headed towards Merry and Pippin knowing that they would help me get into the party.   
Gimli caught me before I had made it over to them and said, “Lassie, your looking a little down I know just what will cheer you up!”   
Before I knew it I was sitting at a rough wooden bench and Gimli was setting down a worn earthen mug in front of me. I could tell from the color of the contents that it was the ale most everyone else was drinking. I had never had alcohol before and I wasn’t really sure I wanted to try it.   
“I’ve never had alcohol before, Gimli!”  
“That means that you have to try it!” he said and I couldn’t tell if he believed me in the first place. I took a tentative sip and started coughing when it entered my mouth. I had always thought that it was only hard alcohol like scotch and whiskey that burned your throat but when I had swallowed that first sip it had hurt a lot. That was when I realized that it wasn’t just ale like I had originally thought it was actually something much stronger. This all went through my head and in a matter of seconds and before I knew it I was no longer sure if I should trust Gimli. My doubt increased even more when Merry and Pippin made their way over with mischievous grins on their faces and I realized that they were trying to get me drunk. Why not mess with their minds a little and pretend I am drunk. They turned when Aragorn called out and I took that moment to pour the liquid into the man next to me’s mug. He would have a nasty little surprise but I don’t think he would mind that much.   
“I shhhood gooo sssside.” I said purposely slurring my words together and then stumbling and almost falling over as I stood up. As I pretended to wobble some more I saw Gimli look in the cup he had given me and gasp before showing Merry and Pippin that it was empty. While they were looking into it I ducked behind a group of men standing around a wooden column. I heard Gimli gasp as he realized that I was gone and he said “Oh Great! I got her drunk and now she’s wandering around on her own! Gandalf is going to kill us if we don’t find her fast!” 

They split up in search of me and I quickly looked around to see if I could find Éowyn and found her speaking with Gimli so I waited till he left before going up to her.  
“Essa, Gimli just told me he got you drunk and he couldn’t find you.”  
“He thinks he got me drunk because he tried but I poured the alcohol out and pretended to be drunk and then left while they weren’t looking..”  
Éowyn took one look at me and before I knew it she was laughing uncontrollably. I couldn’t help but laugh with her and soon we were both attracting unwanted attention and she grabbed my hand and started to lead me into an area of the hall I had never been before. We went through silent rooms with dust on the furniture and floors. We went through a plain wooden door and all of a sudden we were in a small enclosed garden. There were walls on all sides but there was no roof and you could see billions of stars and the moon light up the garden. There was a small round pool in the middle of the garden and I could see small red and orange fish swimming through the water. Éowyn sat down on the thick green grass and I sat down next to her just soaking up the silence of the calm night.  
“This was my mother’s garden before she died.” Éowyn said in a hushed voice. “She use to bring me out here and we would just lay on the grass and stare at the stars. She use to tell me stories of the people in the stars.”  
Her talking about her mother and the stars reminded me of when I use to watch the moon with my dad when ever we went on long road trips.  
“I use to watch the moon with my father when I was little and he would hold me. Even when I got to big to hold he would hug me and we would watch the moon. I miss him so much.” I said and my voice was so low I wasn’t even sure if she could hear me until she started to cry and whispered, “Me too.”  
We both sat there for a while just holding each other and crying. Before long we headed in to go to sleep but before I went with her I headed into the hall and told Gimli where I was going and that I wasn’t mad at him for trying to get me drunk.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I woke with a start and realized at once that something was wrong. That was when I saw Pippin slowly ambling towards Gandalf and then I realized what he was doing. He was going to look in the orb again. He slowly made his way over to Gandalf and was nearly there when Merry asked, “What are you doing, Pip?” with no response from Pippin. I saw him suddenly stop before Gandalf with an expression of surprise. It took only a minute of remembrance before I realized that he saw that Gandalf slept with his eyes open. He grabbed a rounded pitcher from the table next to Gandalf’s cot and in a quick movement he had replaced the orb that was wrapped in a simple burlap bag with the earthen jug he had grabbed off of the table. He went over to his bed and gently set the wrapped prize down and began to pull back the worn cloth. Underneath the cloth I could see a perfectly round black ball that had streaks of red and gold through it. Pippin carefully lowered both hands down onto the orb and I could see a faint gold light coming from the orb that was steadily getting brighter and brighter until it was beginning to look like it was on fire. I gasped when I realized that Pippin was rolling on the floor in agony.  
Merry said his name several times before looking at me with an unspoken question in his eyes. I looked at Merry with wide eyes and replied to the silent question, “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”  
But before he had a chance to say anything in response Legolas and Aragorn burst through the door. Aragorn quickly grabbed the flaming ball from Pippin’s hands but he held it for only a few seconds before he fell over in pain and it dropped from his hands and began to roll across the room towards me. I didn’t even think before I grabbed a blanket off of the bed I was lying on and quickly covered the flaming ball with it causing it to no longer appear to be in flame. Gandalf seemed quite mad before he saw Merry kneeling next to a deathly still Pippin and his anger quickly fled.  
Gandalf put his hand on Pippin’s forehead and muttered something in a foreign language before Pippin gasped and lay there shaking and panting for breath.  
“What did you see?” Gandalf said in a calm voice.  
“A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. It was burning.” said Pippin in a frightened and slightly stuttering voice.  
“Minas Tirtih.” Gandalf said in an knowing tone.  
“I saw… I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head.”  
“Speak!” Gandalf said once more curious.  
“He asked me my name. I didn’t answer. He hurt me.” Pippin’s voice had taken on a slightly ominous tone.  
“What did you tell of Frodo and the ring?!” Gandalf demanded.  
Pippin began to speak in a shaky voice again, “Nothing.”  
Gandalf seemed to be relieved and I was amazed by the fact that everyone seemed to just have forgotten everything, it seemed as if they were all just suddenly asleep.   
I had a hard time falling asleep that night with everything going through my head thoughts of the future and of my past and I was forced to remember everything that had happened to me before coming to Middle Earth. These were things I kept forcing myself not to think about because I knew what would happen if I did. I already knew it was too late; I was too far withdrawn into my mind for anyone or anything to bring me back.

 

When I woke I knew something was different because I felt strangely stiff as if I had just run a marathon or worked out at a gym for hours. This was strange because all I had been doing was sleeping. Then I realized that I was surrounded by a crowd of people, well crowd is the wrong term for it; I was surrounded by Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin.  
“Whoa, why is everyone crowded around me?” I said not sure what was happening.  
“You’re an Iriel!” Gandalf said and I could hear a mix of anger and disbelief.   
“What?”  
“I thought they were extinct!” Aragorn said in a clearly shocked voice.  
“I have heard of a few elves who are also Iriels but I have never actually met one!”  
“Can someone tell me what is going on?” I asked. They had been talking about me as if I wasn’t even there.   
Gandalf began, “You failed to tell us that you were an Iriel so we were awoken with a surprise this morning.”  
“What do you mean an Iriel?”  
“Ohh, I am sorry my dear It hadn’t occurred to me that you might have a different name for it where you came from.”   
“How many times do I have to say this? I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. WHAT. YOU. ARE. TALKING. ABOUT.” I was really starting to get annoyed by the fact that they were just assuming I knew what they were talking about. I was getting very uncomfortable just laying there so I shifted to a sitting position and they all started to stare at me even more.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON???” they were starting to really get on my nerves now.  
Aragorn was the first to say anything, “Sorry we just aren’t use to seeing you with wings.” He said apologetically.  
“WHAT?!” I said now REALLY confused.  
Gandalf was the only one who didn’t seem guilty now so he began, “Let’s start from the beginning. Merry woke up and saw you laying there so”  
Merry then cut him off and began, “I saw you and I was worried. I didn’t know what had happened and I had never seen you with wings so I went and woke up Aragorn and he woke up Legolas. By this time Pip was up too and then we woke Gandalf and he came over and then you woke up.” When Merry started I could see Gandalf frown but he didn’t stop Merry from telling the story.  
“Why do you keep talking about wings?” I asked unsure if I would get an answer.   
Gimli was the next to speak, “Well lassie, it’s not everyday you see a girl with wings coming out of her back!”   
His words shocked me into silence and I turned my head to the left to look over my shoulder and I saw to my surprise a set of wings. They were covered in a layer of chocolate brown colored feathers, the same color as my hair. They were nearly three feet in length and one and a half in width. I realized that I could move them just as I could with all of my other limbs, there was no thought required. This is probably why I feel so sore. The others seemed to have finally realized that this was all new to me as well.  
Gandalf was the first to speak, “I am truly sorry, Essa, I assumed that you knew about being an Iriel.” I could tell from his voice that he was being sincere.   
“What exactly is an Iriel?” I asked.

I was surprised when Legolas was the one to answer so I shifted my gaze to him. “Iriels are mythical creatures who are supposed to be a cross between humans and eagles. The only known Iriels have been elves and they say that once all elves had the power to grow wings but it was long forgotten so now only very few are born with them.”  
“Our mistake was caused by the fact that Iriels are supposed to be born with their wings.” Aragorn stated in an apologetic tone.  
Merry put a comforting hand on my arm and squeezed saying, “Don’t worry we had never heard of them before today either.”

I had never really liked being the center of attention and I just wished the wings would go away. I looked around as I heard a collection of gasps come from all around me.  
“Where did they go?” said Pippin and I could hear a little bit of awe in his voice.  
“What do you mean?” I asked but when I turned my head I saw that they were no longer there. I could still feel them and I knew somewhere deep inside of me that if I wanted them to come back they would.  
It was Legolas who interrupted my thoughts, “I wonder how many elves have them and we never knew.”  
“I wonder if your mother knows.” Gandalf said and I could tell that he was lost in his own little world.  
“Who is my mother?” I asked Gandalf curios to see if he would answer me without thinking.  
“All in good time, my dear, all in good time.” He said without looking at me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

By the time everyone had recovered from the shock of my wings it was nearly midday. I decided that later that day I would go outside and try to fly. Gandalf disapproved greatly but I knew he wouldn’t stand in my way if he knew how much I really wanted to be able to use them. We had our midday meal in the hall with Théoden and Gandalf told him about everything that had happened the night before. He did however leave out this morning’s event. I was grateful for that because I didn’t really know how he would react and I didn’t want everyone to know.

After lunch I headed out to find Éowyn because I knew I could trust her with my secret. I found her in the little garden we had been in last night. It didn’t feel like it had only been a few hours it felt like it had been almost a week. It was probably a good thing she was out here because then there would be no one else to see my wings when I showed them to her.  
“Éowyn, there’s something I have to tell you.” I said hesitantly.  
“You know you can tell me anything.” She said sincerely.  
“I have only known about this since this morning so it’s as new to you as it is to me.”  
“What is it?” she asked tentatively.  
“I’m an Iriel!” I blurted out.  
“What?!”  
“I’m an Iriel.” I said slower this time.  
“Aren’t they like made up creatures with wings?” she questioned.  
“Yeah, well they aren’t made up but they have wings.”  
“But you don’t have wings!” she said slowly as if speaking to a small child instead of me.  
“Yes I do!” She had been pacing back and forth and when she turned towards me again I had made my wings appear again. I could tell from the expression on her face that she was going to insist I was wrong but I could also see the shock of seeing my wings.  
“Oh my gosh!” She let out in a single breath. Everyone who knew had reacted with the same kind of shocked look on their faces.  
“Yeah, it was just a bit of a surprise when I woke up with these on my back this morning.”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin all know.”  
“Can you actually fly with them?” she questioned carefully.  
“Honestly I don’t know. I haven’t tried yet.”  
“You should try here!”  
“Okay!” and with that I spread my wings that were a full ten feet wide when spread out. They nearly touched the sides of the walls. I began to flap them without even thinking about it and all of a sudden I was in the air above the hall. I looked down to see Éowyn in the garden and discovered to my pleasure that I was no longer afraid of heights. My whole life until that point I had been terrified of heights because I could always find someway without even trying that I could fall and die. No wonder I am no longer afraid, if I started to fall I could just let my wings out and fly. I quickly got the hang of flying and I could soon twist and flip in the air. I slowly began to rise higher and higher over the city and I was delighted to find that people weren’t looking up at me. I had been quite afraid that everyone would be watching me and that I wouldn’t have had the nerve to fly anymore. 

Flying was by far the most fun thing I had ever done because I didn’t really have to think about it I could just be up there and relaxing. What I saw next shocked me beyond compare. It was a person in the air. But what really shocked me was the fact that they also had wings, a large pair of almost black wings. They were quickly coming towards me and made no signs that they were going to slow. The closer they got the more I could see the person. I saw that it was a man and that he seemed to be carrying a large knife that in some ways resembled a sword. That was when I got truly cared and started to descend back towards the hall but then I realized that I couldn’t actually see it I had flown over the hills that were on the borders of Rohan. I quickly turned back around and headed towards the flat plains. I realized that the man could fly much faster than me for he was quickly gaining on me. I realized there was no reason to try and outrun, or out fly him because he would be able to beat me no matter what. I decided that my best bet was probably to just stop and talk to him. I didn’t have to wait long before he had reached me and I just gave him a timid smile not sure what I was supposed to say. Up close I could see that his wings matched his dark hair just like mine. I also saw that he was nearly six feet tall, he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. His facial bones were fairly prominent and gave him a kind of rugged look. I could see he had very defined muscles because he wasn’t wearing a shirt. I would have to say he was the most handsome man I had ever seen.  
“Do you have any idea who I am?” He asked in stiff voice.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I just hovered there looking at him as if he was a moron, “Why on Earth would I know who you are?” I asked in an indignant voice.  
“You will know when the time comes.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked not sure if the man in front of me was even sane.  
“Kin of kin and enemy alike shall heal the broken, bring back the lost, and renew the broken balance.” He said in a slightly ominous voice.   
“What?”   
“All in good time, child, all in good time.” He said and I finally realized how tired I was of everyone telling me that I wanted some of my questions answered. While I had been lost in thought the strange man had completely disappeared. I turned in every direction to look for him but I couldn’t see him anywhere.

I quickly flew back to Edoras when I realized that I had been gone for at least an hour and I had a feeling it had been more. I didn’t want anyone to worry. Flying back I wasn’t thinking about flying as much so I took sometime to see what I was flying past. People say that Rohan was ugly because it was just plains with dead grass. I realized as I flew over that Rohan was very much like Colorado- where I use to live. It wasn’t actually dead grass like people think it is actually just yellow like wheat and such that is supposed to be yellow. Unlike Colorado there weren’t really any trees. But I realized that the endless expanse of clear space was in some ways the same as endless forests.   
When I was just above the hall I saw a figure all dressed in white which I knew could only be Gandalf. He seemed to be hurrying quickly towards the barn. It took a moment before I saw the figure following quickly behind him. It was Pippin. I hurriedly flew down towards them to see what the rush was all about.

As I landed in the middle of the town I drew quite a few curios glances but as soon as they recognized me they went back to their own business. I withdrew my wings and rushed across the way towards Gandalf. As soon as I was close enough for him to hear I asked, “Gandalf, where are you going?”  
“Someone must go to Gondor to warn them of the attack that will undoubtedly occur soon.” He said surprisingly calm.  
“I could go it would only take me a few hours to get there and back.” I suggested.  
“No, they will need me for the events that will occur.”  
“Will you be okay on your own?” I asked truly caring about Gandalf. He had become like a grandfather to me.  
“I won’t be going alone. Pippin will be joining me.” As he said this surprise lit up Pippin’s face and I realized that this was the first he had heard of it.  
“Are you sure? I could go if you would like.” I asked not really wanting to be left behind.  
“There is a more dangerous path that you must take. Travel with Aragorn no matter what! Do not let him leave without you even if you have to follow him without his knowledge.” The tone in Gandalf’s voice ensured that I would not leave Aragorn for anything.  
“If you insist. Good bye, Gandalf. Good bye, Pippin.” As I said my good byes I realized that I didn’t know when I would next meet them. This made me kind of sad because they were both my friends and I would do most anything for them.

 

The next few days went slowly because as well as having Gandalf and Pippin leave but Éowyn also had to leave to visit villages through out Rohan. By the end of the third day both Merry and me were severely missing our friends and found that we had nothing to do. That was until I realized that they had never even heard of playing cards here. It didn’t take long to make a simple set of playing cards from a cut up piece of parchment. They were no where near as nice as real ones but they were the best we had. I decided to start teaching Merry how to play them. We started out with a simple game of Go Fish. I couldn’t think of any easier ones and I figured that if my four year old cousins could play it then Merry could too.

“Okay, we each have seven cards. Go through your cards and if you have doubles of any number put them down over here.” I said pointing to a spot next to him.  
“What do the shapes mean?” Merry asked intently.  
“I’ll explain them later, we don’t need them for this game.”  
“Okay, what do I do after finding the pairs?”   
“After finding the pairs we start the actual game. This is the draw pile.” I said pointing to the pile in between us. “I will ask you for a card, for instance. Do you have any threes? If you have one you give it to me if not you say go fish. If you say go fish I take a card from the draw pile if you do have the card I take it and put the pair in my pile.”   
“I think I have it can I go first?” Merry asked eagerly.  
“Go ahead!”   
“Do you have any sixes?”  
“Go Fish.”  
“I take one from here, right?” He asked not wanting to make a mistake his first time.  
“Yes,” He took a card, “My turn, do you have a nine?”  
“Yes!” he said with a big smile on his face as he handed me the card.  
“Thank you. Your turn now.”   
“What’s this?” Aragorn asked as he walked up from behind me.  
Merry answered before I had a chance, “Essa’s teaching me a game from where she use to live.”  
I smiled up at Aragorn and said, “You’re welcome to join us if you would like.”  
“It would be my pleasure.” Aragorn stated as he sat down next to me. I zoned out a little and let Merry describe the rules. Every once in a while he would look at me to make sure he was saying the right thing and I would nod at him and smile. The smile on his face was giant because I could tell how proud he was that I didn’t have to correct him. Before long we were just sitting around playing cards. I use to think that playing Go Fish with little kids was kind of boring but I realized now that as long as you really got into it, it could be really fun. We had been sitting there playing for a while when I saw a fire on the horizon and said, “That can’t be good! It looks like something over there is on fire!” Aragorn took one look at where I was pointing and jumped up without a word and ran towards the hall. He burst into the hall and yelled, “The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!” Merry and I were not far behind him and saw as both him and the king just stood there for a second before the kings said, “And Rohan will answer!”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

The next two days were spent gathering forces and heading for Dun harrow.  
“Essa, they cannot find a horse small enough for me!” Merry exclaimed as he ran towards me.   
“Don’t worry you can ride Honeydew. I’m sure she will not mind.”  
“Oh really!?” Merry asked and I could see the joy on his face. “I was afraid that I would be left behind!”  
“I would never leave without you!” I cried out at the preposterous remark.   
Merry looked so happy but then I saw a storm cloud pass over his face, “But what about you? They say that there are no more horses left!”  
After he finished I took a step back and let my wings out while saying, “What do you think these are for?”

Merry ran off not long after that to get Honeydew ready. I was helping Éowyn to saddle her horse and pack her bags when Aragorn came over. He saw Éowyn and asked, “Will you ride with us?”  
“Just to the encampment. It’s tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men.” Éowyn replied. Aragorn looked at her saddle bags once before lifting a blanket to reveal her sword hidden underneath. Aragorn started to say something but before he could I started, “Women have as much right as any man to fight.”  
“They will not allow either of you to fight.”  
“What right, have they to stop us? What right, have they to say what we can and can’t do?” I demanded.  
“They have no right but that does not mean that they won’t stop you.” Aragorn said in a very calm voice.  
“They will not stop me!” I said before storming away with Éowyn close at my heels.

 

When we arrived at the camp later that day I was surprised to see just how many people were there. Everyone kept saying that there weren’t nearly enough people but I was amazed by how many actually came. The camp was full of the bustle and hustle of people getting their weapons sharpened, caring for their horses, and all sorts of other things. Aragorn and the king left for a little while to find out how many people came from each place. They estimated that there was somewhere near six thousand men. The men were camping all along the bottom of the cliff. The riders from Edoras were all camped along the top of the cliff that was only accessible by a long zigzagging path that was carved into the cliff wall.

 

By nightfall I was all settled into a tent next to Aragorn. I was simply wandering the camp when Merry found me. He rushed over with a look on his face that said he had something that he wanted to ask me. He tended to ask a lot of questions but I was getting use to his inquisitive nature. I truly enjoyed answering his questions because I knew that he really did valued my answers no matter what they were.  
“Essa, do you want to come see Éowyn with me? She is going to get me armor!” He said with a huge smile on his face. It seemed like Merry was always smiling. People enjoyed being around him because he made people feel happier just being around him. I was not left out from this.  
“No thank you. I think I’ll go flying, but don’t let me ruin your fun.” I said before Merry ran off. It took less than a second for me to call my wings out and I took off into the sky. I flew in the cool moonlight for a while just reveling in the cool breeze and the beautiful night. I found that I could lay on my back in the air and I would not fall. I just laid there for a long time staring at the stars. The moon was just a tiny crescent but it still shone with a remarkable intensity. It was hard to think that something so small could create so much light. I started to fly in small circles. The circles slowly got bigger and bigger until I was circling the mountain. I didn’t see what was so scary about the mountain but everyone in the camp was claiming that it was evil. No one who followed the path through the mountain ever returned.

I was simply reveling in the cool night when I saw a familiar figure flying towards me. It was the same man that I saw on my very first flight. He flew quickly towards me and stopped just a little ways away and said one thing. One of the few things I had ever heard him say, “Do you have any idea who I am?” He asked in stiff voice.


	17. Chapter 16

I just hovered there looking at him as if he was a moron, “Why on Earth would I know who you are?” I asked in an indignant voice.  
He fixed me in place with a cold stare, “Who are you?” he said blatantly disregarding my own question.  
“My name is Essandora.”  
“What is your family name?” he questioned.  
I do not know.” I said and for the first time I realized I didn’t really know who my family was. No, I do know who my birth parents are.  
The man who had not yet told me his name interrupted my thoughts again, “I am Isildur Númenor.”  
“That is not possible you were killed by orcs long ago!” I said quickly unable to believe that before me stood the men that gave up the opportunity to destroy the ring simply so that he could keep it for himself.  
“I knew that I must fake my own death so I could live to teach my kin.”   
“I know your kin and everyone including him thinks you are dead!” I hollered no believing that this man claimed to be related to Aragorn.   
“Long ago there was a prophecy that spoke of my family, Kin of kin and enemy alike will be the one who heals the broken and brings back the lost and renews the broken balance.”  
“That still doesn’t explain why you haven’t taught Aragorn anything, he is your only kin left!”  
“He is not the last!” he roared at me.  
“Then who is?” I asked curios to know if Aragorn had some family he was not aware of.  
“You!”  
“What?”  
“You are the last of our family line you are the kin of kin and enemy alike, you are my great, great, great granddaughter.” He said and I could see a smile slowly appearing on his face.  
“But that would mean that… NO! I couldn’t have been traveling with my father all this time and never known!” I said finally realizing that he was trying to imply that my father was none other than…Aragorn.  
“I am afraid it is all true, child.” 

After my conversation with Isildur I headed back towards the camp. On the way there I saw a single figure on horseback. I followed the figure as it rode up the zigzagging path towards the camp. I figured it was not an enemy because it mad no attempt to hide it’s self from the sentries. They were quickly led towards the kings tent after speaking with one of the guards.  
I hovered above the king’s tent as the figure that I had discovered was a man went into the tent. It wasn’t long before a soldier left the tent and came back a few minutes later with Aragorn not far behind. As Aragorn approached the tent the man I had watched earlier came out to greet him. I immediately knew when he saw me. The man whispered something to the king. Théoden then gestured towards me implying that I should come. I landed and withdrew my wings so I could enter the tent. I saw that it was just me, Aragorn, the man, and the king in the tent. Théoden quickly left. 

The man slowly approached us and withdrew him hood. Aragorn immediately recognized the man and bowed his head, “My lord Elrond.”  
“I come on behalf of one whom I love.” A strange look passed over Aragorn’s face, “Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron’s power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen’s life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come.” As Elrond said this all a shadow passed over Aragorn’s face as if the sun was suddenly gone but Aragorn quickly recovered from it and said, “It will not be our end but his.”  
“You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron’s armies march upon Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair’s ships sail from the south. They’ll be in the city in two days. Your outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men.” This was when I realized that they had forgotten about me. They no longer knew that I was there.   
“There are none.”  
“There are those who dwell in the mountain.”  
“Murderers…Traitors! You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one.”  
“They will answer to the king of Gondor.” And with that he withdrew from inside of his cloak a sword longer than any I had ever seen. It was covered by a basic leather sheath but I could tell that it would be beautiful. Anduril, the flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil.” Aragorn slowly approached Elrond and took the sword from his hands. Then in one swift yet graceful movement he drew the sword from the sheath and revealed the sword of his ancestors and mine.  
“Sauron will not have forgot the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith.”  
“The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the road through the mountains.”  
“I will.”  
“Where is the Iriel I saw before?”  
“I am here.” I said finally stepping out of the shadows towards them.  
“No young one I speak of the winged one I saw earlier.”  
“That was me. Why do you doubt it?” I replied earnestly curios of why he didn’t believe me.  
“I see no wings upon you, young one.”  
With his words I withdrew my wings. I could not spread them wide because there wasn’t room in the tent but I knew he saw them because the expression on his face was not easily mistakable.   
“How do you do that, young one?”  
“What?” I asked confused.  
“How do you hide your wings from me?”  
“I did not hide them I simply retracted them.” As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that it sounded like a cat retracting it’s claws.  
“Kin of kin and enemy alike.” He muttered to himself.  
“How do you know that?” I asked startled that I had heard that twice in one day.  
“I was there with Isildur that day and you are my kin.”  
Aragorn was talking before I even had a chance to think, “You have but three children.”  
“But she is my grandchild.”  
“Who?” Aragorn asked. I was confused by this but Elrond seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  
“Arwen”   
“What?!” I could tell that Aragorn was outraged to know that his one love had, had a child without his knowledge.  
“She spent nearly a year in Lothlórien nearly nineteen years ago.”  
“Who is the father?” Aragorn asked and I realized he didn’t know that he was the father.  
“You.” I said before Elrond had a chance.  
“What?”   
“You are my father.” A new expression dawned upon Aragorn’s face.  
“Kin of kin and enemy alike.”  
“What does that mean?” Aragorn asked before I could.  
“The day that Isildur cut the ring from Sauron’s hand we went up to the top of Mount Doom.”  
“Yes, but then he failed to drop it and kept it for himself.”  
“No, that is what everyone was told but only me and Isildur know the real story. We stood atop the mountain and Isildur reached out his hand and dropped it.”  
“It could not have been! Frodo has it.” Aragorn demanded.  
“It was dropped but about three feet from the lava it stopped. A song played and then there were a few words, Kin of kin and enemy alike shall heal the broken, bring back the lost, and renew the broken balance, without the world will slowly break.”  
“Who is this?”  
“Me” I said before thinking.  
“How do you know?” Aragorn questioned.  
“The first time I ever flew I saw a man. I saw him again this night and he told me the phrase that Lord Elrond told me both times. He told me his name was Isildur and that I was his kin.”  
“Isildur and I were enemies for a long time even if we did fight for the same side.”  
“How did you both know I was who the prophecy spoke of?”  
“Iriels are not seen often and the only other female Iriel has come from my blood.”  
Aragorn spoke next, “Arwen isn’t an Iriel!?”  
“She was. Long ago. My sister hated her for it and when Arwen left my house she followed and in the dead of night she cut them off. Arwen was extremely depressed for a long time and she was not happy after that till she met you.”  
“That’s horrible!” I said and I was amazed by the cruelty someone would do to their own family.  
“She never told me.” Aragorn murmured to himself.  
“There are only two things she has never told you and now you know them both.” Lord Elrond said before sweeping out of the tent and into the night.


End file.
